Reunite or Fight
by aDeeperShadeOfBlack
Summary: Degrassi is having its 10 and 11 year reunion. Will old flames rekindle or will some new form. Different Parings. RR.
1. Information

Summary: Degrassi is having its 10 and 11 year reunion. Will old flames rekindle or will some new form. Different Parings. R+R.

**Main Character's Status (there are going to be other characters but these are the main)**

**The Girls**

**Ellie**: She is a director and shockingly good friends with Manny because she has directed many movies Manny has been in. She lives in LA in a house by herself. She has stopped cutting and has just recovered from a horrible breakup.

**Manny**: She is huge Hollywood actress. She lives in LA in a house with her daughter. She is a single mom. The father doesn't know the baby is his. (A/N: you will find out later who the father is.). Her daughter's name is Selene who is 12. She is right now doing a movie called The Diary of an Outcast.

**Emma**: She is currently dating no one and is happy. She lives with her mom still and tries to take care of Jack a rebel who is 14. She has a painful memory of Snake dying right in front of her eyes. She is the head of a no kill animal shelter and doing good.

**The Boys**

**Sean**: Owns a car dealership and is doing ok. He moved back to Degrassi for his 12th grade year and lives in a run- down apartment. He has a girlfriend named Jade. His life is pretty good.

**Jay**: He works at Sean's dealership and is dating nobody. He has shaped up and has stopped smoking and only has a few drinks on special occasions.

**Craig**: In a rock band called The Life and Death. Their album is number 3 on the charts. Making pretty good money. Currently is dating his electric guitar Riley but things aren't going to well. He lives in an apartment in New York with his roommate. He broke up with Ashley after she left for England and decided to stay there.


	2. Craig

A/N: Ok I am going to state the couple they might change later but I doubt it. The ones that are bolded are the ones that are not going to change.

**Jay and Emma (It wasn't originally going to be this but oh well people wanted it)**

Sean and Manny (For some reason in my mind they just click)

Craig and Ellie (A cutter and a guy with bi-polar just works out)

**Paige and Spinner (Just think they are cute together)**

Craig

"Craig have you seen my Ramones shirt?" Riley called from the bedroom. Craig sighed. Every night after a show the same thing happens. He and his band plays a concert, get wasted and while the rest of his band sleeps around with sluts he brings Riley to his apartment and they have sex.

"No it's probably somewhere," He shouted back to her. Half of Riley's things were at his apartment and he was getting sick of her being everywhere.

"Never mind I found it," She called back. A minute later she came out of his bed room looking a mess wearing a huge Ramones tee-shirt that came to her thighs.

"You ok?" Craig asked her knowing the answer was 'I've got a hangover'.

"Major Hangover," She said getting coffee and sitting on his lap.

"Look Riley we have to get to the studio in 20 minutes so get ready and let's go," Craig said. She looked up at him and sighed. She went back into the bedroom. Ten minutes later Riley came out wearing a tight tee-shirt that said 'Highway to Hell' and jeans that were torn in all the places possible. Her brown hair was thrown into a messy bun with blue streaks falling out. Craig had to admit his girlfriend was hot but things weren't clicking anymore. On their way out Craig checked his mailbox.

"Anything interesting Craigy?" Riley said while they were walking to the car.

"No, Hey you can drive," Craig said throwing her the keys. He opened a letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Manning,_

_We are pleased to invite you to your 11th high school reunion. It is on July 17th. It will be held at its old location and we hope to see you there._

_From,_

_Liberty Van Zandt_

_Principle _

"Craig what is that?" Riley asked him. He stayed silent.

"It's a letter," He said softly. She grabbed it from him.

"Awww! Your high school reunion! Are you going?" She asked trying to keep her eyes on the road and read the letter at the same time

"I guess," He said remembering the night before he left for college

Flashback

"Craig, ever since Ashley left you have been so depressed, you never play your guitar, and hardly leave this garage. She left you to go to England to pursue her dreams but what about your dreams? Are you just going to sit in college study get out and take over Joey's dealership? I know that in your heart you want to become a musician so go and become one. Form a band in college practice and get famous," Ellie said. She had come to tell Craig goodbye and she started lecturing him. He said nothing so she started walking away.

"Wait Ellie you are right. I should've gotten over Ashley a long time ago so I could do this," He said pulling her into a kiss. Ellie broke the kiss after a second.

"What was that for?"

"Ellie you are the only person that tells me the truth, doesn't feel sorry for me, or treats me like a psycho and I like that about you,"

"Craig promise me that when you go off to college in the states and make new friends and girlfriends and when you get married to that special one you will always remember me," She said softly

"How can I forget such a good friend?" He asked. They kissed one last time.

End Flashback

"Hey Craig get out," Riley said knocking on his window. He sighed this was his fabulous famous life.


	3. Author Note

A/N- I just now checked my email and read my last review from toe socks said they wanted it to be cranny I'll try to put some in there but it is probably going to end up being Sean and Manny but I will try to turn it into a cranny to **TRY** to please all my reviewers. Also thank you for all the reviews.


	4. Ellie and Manny

Manny and Ellie

"Selene hurry up! I have to go to work," Manny said trying get on her shoes. She grabbed her purse.

"Mom where are my jeans," A girl's voice called from upstairs. Selene, her daughter, was her life. She was 12 almost 13 and very pretty. She was not like Manny at all. She was into rock music, plays the electric guitar, sings, and wears torn jeans. She was more like her dad, Craig Manning. Craig doesn't know about her though. Selene knows she has a dad but she thinks he left her. That is partly true. Manny had her baby her junior year. Nobody thought it was Craig's because he went off to college. Manny told everyone it was some kid named Jake.

"Sweetie your jeans are in the dryer. They have to be dried and ironed. Why don't you wear something else?"

"Mom I am going to the movies with Marissa, I NEED my jeans," She said. Manny ran to the dryer grabbed the jeans out and ironed them quickly.

"Selene get down here," Manny called. Selene came downstairs half ready. She was wearing a shirt that said "My Chemical Romance: Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge" and had her hair up in a messy but neat bun with her red highlights falling out. She looked great Manny looked down and sighed she was still wearing her pajama bottoms. Manny held out her hand that was holding the jeans.

"Mom you are so great thank you," She said putting on her jeans.

"Yeah, yeah let's go I was supposed be at work 27 minutes ago," Manny locked the house. She and Selene got into the car. Manny dropped Selene at the movies and started driving to work. She got out her cell and called the director explaining why she was late. The phone rang 2 times and then a girl answered.

"Where the hell have you been Santos? We can't start shooting without the lead lady," A girl said.

"Look Selene problems. I will be there in 2 minutes Ellie ok," Manny parked the car and ran to the set. She saw her best friend Ellie Nash arguing with the camera guy.

"Manny, finally! 30 minutes till we start. Go to hair and make-up. We are doing the party scene." Ellie said. Manny sat in the studio while they did my hair and make up. Sally, her assistant, came over to her.

"Ms. Santos you have mail from Paramount pictures, Nickelodeon Kids Choice awards, your mom, and Degrassi School," She said. Hearing the last two words, her heart skipped a beat.

"Sally read the Degrassi letter to me please,"

"Dear Ms. Santos, We are pleased to invite you to your 10th high school reunion. It is on July 17th. It will be held at its old location and we hope to see you there. From, Liberty Van Zandt, Principle of Degrassi," Sally read. Manny sighed. Ellie came running in reading the same letter.

"Manny it's our reunion! Everyone is probably going to be there," Ellie screamed. Manny stood there looking shocked. She had never seen Ellie this excited. Then it hit her. Ellie wanted to see Craig. Manny never told her he was the father of her baby. Ellie thought it was this random guy named Jake something. Ellie just broke up with her boyfriend and Manny's guess was she wanted to see if Craig kept his promise.

"Manny are you going? Because if you don't go I won't go," She said. Manny nodded her head. She didn't want to go back to Degrassi but she'd better off get this whole baby thing off her chest now than later.

A/N- Sorry I took so long to update. I had a lot of school work. Next chapter is about Emma's life and then Jay's life. I will probably combine them together. Also I am taking out the paige/spinner pairing because I can't write about them. It is just too hard. Sorry to all those spaige lovers out there but I am focusing on jemma, crellie, and seanny. And for all you cranny lovers out there, I am making the baby belong to Craig but Manny and Sean are going to get together.


	5. Sean, Emma, And Jay

Jay, Sean, and Emma

Emma

"Mom where is Jack?" Emma asked. Emma had grown a lot. She had developed curves and her blonde hair was longer and had brown highlights in them. Spike came out of the kitchen.

"He is with his friends seeing a movie," Spike said.

"Mom, why did you let him go to the movies? He is grounded," Emma said getting her bag.

"You are at it again Emma,"

"What Mom?"

"Acting like his mom,"

"Mom I'm going to look for a new car ok, Love you," Emma said not wanting to start this conversation.

"Wait honey you have a letter from Degrassi,"

"Why would they be sending a letter?" Emma asked. She tore the envelope open and read:

_Dear Ms. Nelson,_

_We are pleased to invite you to your 10th high school reunion. It is on July 17th. It will be held at its old location and we hope to see you there._

_From,_

_Liberty Van Zandt_

_Principle_

"Great my high school reunion," Emma said in a sarcastic tone. She grabbed her bag and left the house.

Sean and Jay

"You're late again," Sean said. His best friend, Jay, works for him and about three times a week he was late.

"Sorry dude my alarm clock didn't go off," Jay said. Sean sighed.

"Oh well look there is this girl outside wanting to buy a car go and help her," Sean said. Jay put on his fakest smile and went outside. Sure working for Sean wasn't the greatest thing but it gave him pretty good money.

"That car is too simple for a beautiful girl like you," Jay said. The girl turned around from what she was looking at and smiled.

"Then Sir what car will fit my beauty," She said. She had blonde hair with highlights. She was wearing jeans and a light green shirt.

"This car," Jay said pointing a white Mercedes.

"How much is that car?" She asked in awe. Jay stared at her she looked so familiar.

"For you 85, 000,"

"Thank you, I'll buy it. I didn't catch your name,"

"Jay, Jay Hogart,"

"Oh God," She said in a shocked tone. This is the guy who gave her an STD, this is the guy who gave her the bracelets, this is the guy she never wanted to see or talk to again.

"And you are?" Jay asked. She looked at him and took in a huge breath.

"So um here is my credit card," She said handing him the card. He took it and went inside.

"Man I just sold a car for 5,000 more than it is. People really need to research how much a car really cost,"

"Here you have a letter from Degrassi, It's a reunion. I read mine already," Sean said not sounding excited at all.

"You going?" Jay asked.

"I guess,"

"I'm going to give this lady the keys to her new car," Jay said. Sean nodded staring at the computer.

A/N: I know this chapter sucks but I promise it is going to get better. Next chapter is the reunion. I have never done Emma/Jay before so go easy on me okay……..Sorry it took so long to update I was in D.C for a class trip ! Anyways I will try to update faster next time. Love You All and Thanx for the reviews----I would love more


	6. The Tension

Manny sat in the plane with Selene right beside her. Ellie was sitting behind them.

"Mom, why are we going to Canada?" Selene asked while reading a Teen People magazine.

"Because I am going to see all my old friends at my old school," Manny said reading her magazine. Selene sighed and put on her head phones.

An hour later

"Passengers please get ready for landing,"

Craig looked out the window of his limo. It wasn't that long of a drive from New York to Toronto. The only thing in his mind right now was one girl, Ellie. To come to think about it after Ashley left he didn't date anyone except Manny who basically came over and they made out. No one else knew they were doing this but he knew Manny was going through a lot since her dad left the family and he was in depression after Ashley left him that they just got together. His mind jumped to Manny. He always saw her in movies and he heard she was going to start singing. Craig thought about the last night they were together. He remembers it as if it was yesterday.

Flashback

"I love you Craig," Manny said to him. She had come over to watch a movie with him and they ending up having sex on the couch.

"Yeah," He said obviously distracted. She stared at him.

"I mean you have been the only guy I have ever loved and I will always love you but that is why I am leaving you,"

"What? Why? What did I do?"

"Craig next week you are leaving to go to college and I know I am basically nothing to you except a fuck buddy. What we do makes me feel like shit,"

"Manny you know that isn't true,"

"Craig look me in the eyes and tell me you love me," Manny said. Craig stared at her for a few minutes.

"I…" He couldn't say it but he did love her….Didn't he

"That's what I thought," Manny said putting on her clothes and leaving him there confused and hopeless.

End FlashBack

"Mr. Manning we are here," Craig got out and sighed.

"Do you think Craig remembers me?" Ellie asked. Manny sighed. They were in the airport at baggage claim and for the past 30 minutes the only thing Ellie could talk about was Craig. Selene was sitting down eating Burger King and reading a book. Manny guessed this was the right time to tell her about Craig.

"Hey Ellie, doesn't Selene remind you of someone," Manny asked.

"Uhh yeah Manny…not trying to sound obvious but she looks like you," Ellie said. It was true she took Manny's skin color, but her eyes were like Craig. Plus she acted like Craig overall.

"Ellie I need to tell you something," Manny said softly.

"Yeah ok but wait her comes our baggage," Ellie said grabbing her suitcase and Manny grabbed her and Selene's bags and put them down. A girl who looked like she was seven came over to Manny. She had a pen and paper in her hand.

"You're Manny, Can I have your autograph?" She asked softly.

"Sure sweetie, what's your name?" Manny asked taking the paper out of her hand.

"Emily," Manny gave her paper back and smiled. The girl ran back to her mom screaming, "Mommy I got Manny's autograph,"

"Bad move kid," Manny whispered as people started looking at her. The cap and sun glasses had disguised her for awhile but this kid had to scream to her mom. Ellie grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowd coming towards them. Manny grabbed Selene and they ran outside with their luggage.

"Actors always get the publicity when directors are just there," Ellie said once they got safely into their limo.

"Yeah but Directors make more money and trust me you don't want the publicity El," Manny said. They were going to stay at the Hilton Hotel. They had ordered a suite for the both of them. The limo stopped and Ellie, Manny, and Selene got out. A porter got their luggage out and put it in one of the carts.

"Excuse me sir we have the president's suite reserved, name is Santos," Manny said to the man in the lobby.

"One moment please," He said. Manny saw another limo pull up and a guy with curly brown hair. Her heart stopped. It was Craig.

"Come on Ellie I have to use the restroom," Manny said pulling Ellie away but she was too late, Ellie had already spotted Craig.

"Craig," Ellie shouted across the lobby. Craig turned his head around and saw a girl with red hair wearing jeans and a black tee-shirt. He realized that it was Ellie. She walked to him.

"How have you been," She asked him looking excited and nervous at the same time. Manny stood in one place next to Selene. Selene looked up at her mom.

"Who is he mom?" Selene asked. Manny just stared out at Craig like he was God or something.

"I have to go, Selene I will see you in the room in 10 minutes, stay with Ellie," Manny said quickly and walked away before Craig could realize she was there.

"Ellie, Wow, It's been a long time," Craig said. He saw a girl who looked about 12 years old standing behind Ellie.

"Craig you remember M…," Ellie started but realizing she wasn't behind her. "Selene where is you mom?" She asked her.

"She ran away and said she would meet us in the suite in 10 minutes," She said. Craig stared at the girl. She looked exactly like him except the hair and the skin color.

"Ellie whose kid it that," he asked.

"My mom is Manny Santos and my dad is a jackass that left our family," Selene said quietly.

"Selene don't cuss you do know your mom hates that," Ellie said. Craig looked over at Selene's luggage and saw a guitar.

"You are the lead singer of Shattered Pieces right," Selene said. Craig nodded. "I love your band even though my mom hates rock music I love it, My mom says I am just like my dad on that part, I mean when I wanted to buy a guitar she freaked. She was like "Selene Karen Santos you are going to be just like your dad," If I only knew him and wait I am talking too much, Can I have your autograph?" Selene said really fast that barely Craig could understand. Craig laughed and gave her his autograph.

"Craig Manning you are my hero, you are the greatest guitarist I know, and Riley Sheppard she is my other idol, aren't you two dating?" Selene asked. Craig looked at Ellie who was waiting intently for the answer.

"Yeah we are," Craig said. Selene was amusing him a lot.

"Well I want you to meet my mom. She is nice, kind and your band is the only rock band she actually lets me to hear" Selene said not realizing that he knew Manny. She dragged him upstairs and she opened the suite. Ellie just stood their shocked because she had put the pieces together. Manny running away, Selene liking Craig's band and Manny letting her listen to it, Selene into music, and looks like Craig a little, Selene was Craig's daughter. She ran upstairs after them. She pushed them aside and went into the room. There she saw Manny crying on the couch in the suite. She went up to Manny and slapped her.

"You never told me," Ellie shouted at her. Craig and Selene came up behind her. Selene ran over to Manny and Craig grabbed Ellie.

"What I supposed to say huh? Guess what Ellie the guy you love is the father of my child," Manny screamed back.

"Oh don't try to go and make this your fault okay. Oh look at me poor Manny, I am rich famous and have everything, but I am a dirty liar. Why don't you tell Craig huh?" Ellie said. Craig let go of Ellie shocked, Selene was his daughter?

"Wait hold up Manny, You are telling me I have had a daughter for 10 years and didn't even know it?" Craig said entering the conversation.

"Selene meet you dad Craig, Craig meet you daughter Selene," Manny said softly.

"You're the jackass that left us," Selene screamed.

"No Selene he didn't leave us. You guys, may I talk to MY daughter ALONE please," Manny said. Craig and Ellie left the main room and left Manny and Selene sitting on the couch.

"Mom what happened," Selene asked looking like she was going to cry but she kept it in because she never cries in front of her mom.

"Selene it all started when me and Craig started seeing each other secretly and see I slept with him and then left him because I knew he didn't love me. He went off to college and a month after he left for college I found out I was pregnant. I was 16, honey, and didn't know what to do," Manny said looking like she was going to cry again.

"Mom it's ok go on,"

"Ok so then I called Craig the next day to tell him but a girl picked up, I heard Craig in the background saying who was it, so I freaked and hung up, I knew I loved him but I knew he had moved on. So I just lied and told everyone that the father is a random 12th grader that left. I lied to you honey to protect you but I knew sooner or later you would have to know," Manny said bursting into tears repeating on how bad of a mom she is.

"Mom I am glad you told me and I want you to know that I still love you and think you are the best mom ever, but I think you need to talk to Ellie and Cra…, I mean Dad," Selene said walking into her room. Manny sat there staring off into blank space. She finally got up and went into the room that Craig and Ellie were in, there she saw them talking. They turned and looked at her, Ellie gave her a cold icy look and Craig gave her sympathetic look.

"Um can I talk you guys," Manny said softly. Craig nodded. Manny sat down on a chair.

"Look Manny I want you to save the apologies and just tell the story," Ellie said before she started. Manny told about the same story again and once she was done, Ellie was about to cry and Craig just looked at me.

"Say something," Manny said.

"Manny I am not exactly mad at you for not telling me that I had a kid it is just that I got shocked and I guess I just wish I had known," Craig said giving Manny a hug.

"Well I have something to say," Ellie said getting up. "For all theses years you have know me Manny and I know you knew that I loved Craig you just sat there," Ellie screamed. Manny nodded.

"Look you two are made for each other and I am just a obstacle in your lives so how about Selene and I go back home to LA," Manny said getting up. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ellie, Manny and I need to talk alone," Craig said. Ellie walked out reluctantly.

A/N- Wow that chapter was long……Anyways sorry about not updating for a log time….My finals are coming and I have to study a lot…….If you review I'll give you a cookie………Next Chapter the drama continues and they are at Degrassi where everyone meets everyone else. All you Jay and Emma fans out there….more of them up next…..Keep reviewing please….


	7. IMPORTANT AN

A/N- Ok I know people hate these but I have one question: DO YOU WANT CRANNY OR CRELLIE……..vote now please because I can't write more to the story yet…..I will try to post another chapter soon……Love Ya'll…


	8. Its raining drama

"_Ellie, Manny and I need to talk alone," Craig said. Ellie walked out reluctantly._

Manny stared into Craig's eyes. It was she was falling in love with him all over again.

"Look Manny, I think we need to decide what to do," Craig said. Manny kept on staring at the ground. "Look at me Manny, Manuela," Craig said. Manny's head shot up. The only person who called her that was her mom.

"You've never called me that before," She said softly.

"I thought it was necessary here. Look Manny, you are not going home ok, we can work this out,"

"Craig why do you do this?"

"What?"

"Every time you say it's going to be ok or it is going to work out but it never does," Manny said walking out and slamming the door behind her. Craig looked at the door. His life was good until he reaches Degrassi again.

**Scene Change**

Sean flipped through the channels on his TV. He felt hands wrap around him. He turned around to see his girlfriend, Jade, smiling at him.

"Hey baby, how was work?" Jade asked me while taking off her jacket. She looked through the mail and stopped when she saw the letter from Degrassi she smiled.

"Baby, your high school reunion, how fun. Are you going?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess," Sean said not really excited.

"How was your day?" Jade said flopping down on the couch next to him

"It was ok but you could make it better," Sean said with a smirk on his face.

"I could help but you first have to catch me," Jade said getting up and walking into the bedroom. Sean got up and chased after her. Jade laughed and giggled as she fell on the bed. Sean kissed her and closed the door as they went onto more adult activities.

**Scene Change**

Emma got her keys and unlocked the door. She walked into her house and turned on the lights. There she saw her brother, Jack making out with a topless girl. Jack quickly got off her. Emma stared at him.

"Uh I think I'm going to leave," the girl said getting up and put on her shirt and left.

"Yeah you better," Emma said. Jack started clicking his tongue ring against his teeth.

"What do you have to say Mr.?"

"Why do you care? You aren't my mom," Jack said getting up and going into his room. Emma sighed. She heard the doorbell ring. Emma went to go open it up and saw Manny and her daughter.

"Emma!"

"Manny! Oh my god! Are you here for the reunion?" Emma asked. Manny nodded.

"Remember Selene?" Manny asked. Emma nodded. It had been 8 years since she had actually seen Manny.

"So how have you been Manny, I mean I see you on TV and stuff but your life," Emma asked.

"She just got into a fight with my dad," Selene answered for Manny.

"He found out?" Emma asked. She was the only person who knew about Craig.

"Emma I'm going out," Jack said coming down the stairs. Selene took one look at Jack and she fell in love. He had shaggy black hair and was wearing Dickies with a shirt that said to hell with you and all your friends.

"No, remember you are grounded," Emma said. Jack shrugged and flopped down on a couch.

"Manny, Selene this is Jack," Emma introduced him. Jack looked at Selene and smirked.

"Hey aren't you a little young to be listening to My Chemical Romance?" He asked Selene referring to her shirt.

"No, what do you have a problem with me wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt?"

"Damn don't get so easily offended,"

"Jack don't cuss she is only 12," Emma said. Jack smiled.

"But I'm almost 13," Selene said getting up to sit next to her mom. Manny stared at her nails.

"Um Emma, can I talk to you alone?" Manny asked. Emma nodded and they left the room. Selene started getting uncomfortable around Jack.

"Do you like being fucking rich?" Jack asked her.

"Did it hurt getting your tongue pierced?" Selene asked completely ignoring his question.

"You didn't answer my question,"

"Well you answer mine and I'll answer yours,"

"Yeah I guess a little, Emma freaked when she saw it," Jack said laughing.

"When did you get it done?"

"When I turned 13," Jack said. Selene smiled she was turning 13 in a couple of weeks.

"Do you like being rich?"

"Yeah I guess but I live just like you,"

"No butlers or maids?"

"No, I have chores, I get grounded and I go to a regular public school,"

"How fun, I go to Degrassi," Jack said with sarcasm in his voice. Selene saw her mom come out of the kitchen crying.

"Let's go Selene," Manny said grabbing her arm and pulling her outside.

"Mom are you ok?" Manny drove faster.

_**Flashback**_

"_So let me guess Ellie found out too," Emma gave a guess._

"_I think I'm falling in love with him,"_

"_Manny just leave it alone,"_

"_Emma, do you want to know how many guys I have dated since Craig?"_

"_Judging by the magazines, 20?" _

"_Those are tabloids, one guy ok," Manny said sitting down on a stool._

"_Manny, you don't know what love is; you think love is having sex but it not,"_

"_You're wrong Emma I know what love is, I love my mom and I love Selene more than anything in this world," Manny said starting to cry. She got up and walked out of the kitchen._

_**End Flashback**_

Manny pulled into the hotel and stopped. She got out of the car and ran up to her room. Selene sighed. Her life was getting more messed up by the moment. She got out of the car and walked into the hotel. Selene walked and she got into the elevator. She got out on the 16th floor and saw Craig and Ellie talking outside his room. Her mom loves her dad but her dad loves her mom's best friend. What a triangle.

**Scene Change**

Jay looked around the dealership. He was staying late today to do some files. He looked over the cars he sold today. A file slipped out and it had the name Emma Nelson printed on it. Jay grabbed it quickly.

"Shit that was her today," Jay said not talking to anyone in particular. He sat back and breathed in and out.

**Scene Change**

"God Damn you Manny," Ellie said rushing into the room. Manny got up from the couch

"What do you want?"

"You ruin everything, you ruin people's love life, social life, everything," Ellie screamed.

"Let me guess what happened on you 'date' with Craig, he took you out to a fancy placed and you guys talked like best friends again. Everything was perfect and at the end of the date when you leaned in to kiss him good night he stopped you, He wants to sort out his feelings for you and me because he is confused," Manny said pacing the floor. Ellie nodded softly and started crying.

"Ellie don't cry, this is typical Craig. I know him, just wait tomorrow at the reunion he'll apologize to you and say that he wants to go out with you, you guys kiss and happily ever after, " Manny practical almost in tears herself. She got up and ran into the bathroom.

"But don't worry about Manny, she will just be watching the guy she loves run off with her best friend," Manny said in a whisper. She looked at the razor blade in her razor. She dug the blade deep into her skin, in and out, until her blood came gushing out. She wiped the blood off her skin, the floor, and the razor and fell asleep in the bathroom.

**Author's note: Ok I know this is a little over dramatic but that is the way Degrassi sometimes is. I am sorry I haven't updated for awhile because I had finals and family over from another country and a lot of commotion going on in my house but I'm back now so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing…actually I'll keep writing anyways….Oh yeah and I don't know if the story will be Crellie or Cranny….right now it is leaning towards Cranny but things are probably going to change a lot till I finish the story. Lastly…….Than for the reviews and I love You, World……**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Happyendings? **


End file.
